Jake Powell (Fear)
Jake Powell is the deuteragonist who appears in Fear The Walking Dead: Flight 462. He is one of the passengers of Flight 462. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Jake's life from before the outbreak, except that he booked Flight 462 to fly out and see his parents. Post Apocalypse Part 1 Jake notices a woman boarding and taking her seat in front of him, then receives a text from his mother regarding travel arrangements. He then calls her, to further discuss the flight, as well as rumours that flights are being grounded, to which she insists that she'll drive if need be. Jake hears a woman scream from over the phone, which his mother explains is a neighbour who is just "upset." She hurriedly tells him that she loves him before hanging up, while Jake observes the beginning of unrest among the other passengers. Part 2 Jake talks with Connie about how he boarded the plane without his mother and will meet with his father when they land. Charlie was listening to the conversation. Part 3 Jake attempts to reach his mother again via text message, but is unsuccessful. He briefly makes eye contact with Charlie before staring out the window, clearly unsettled. Part 4 Jake looks on as Marcus rushes to the bathroom and Charlie questions the wife about his illness. After Charlie is told to mind her own business, Jake asks if she thinks what Marcus has is related to the flu that has been spreading, but receives no answer. Part 5 Jake stares out the window, ignoring the drama that is occurring behind him. Puzzled, he grows frightened as the lights in Phoenix begin to fade. He frantically asks Charlie if she had seen the power failure over the city too, but he receives no response as she is too hooked in at Deirdre's pleas to remove Marcus from the lavatory before the plane lands. Part 6 Jake witness Deirdre open the bathroom door and the dead body of Marcus fall to the ground while the flight attendant and his wife try to wake him. Part 7 Jake tries to get closer to better see the situation. He witnesses Charlie open the shirt of Marcus and reveal a wound on Marcus' stomach. Part 8 Jake watches upon the drama with interest. As Anthony moves Charlie out of the way, Jake grows tense as he witnesses Deirdre perform CPR on the unmoving corpse of Marcus. Part 9 As Anthony is handling Marcus, Jake watches the commotion in horror. Part 10 As Deirdre says about the lights going out in other cities, Charlie looks at Jake who stares back scared. Part 11 As reanimated Marcus is still in the restroom, Jake asks Charlie how did you know?, implementing that Charlie may have seen something like this before, though she refuses to tell him. He then watches as Suzanne sobs at the bathroom door for her husband. Part 12 After Suzanne opens the door to the bathroom and lets out the infected Marcus, who tackles Suzanne to the ground. Jake tries to help but Charlie is able to get him back. He witnesses Marcus kill Suzanne by biting her in the throat. Anthony pushes through them and attempts to kill Marcus, but fails and he is pinned down. Part 13 Jake goes up seats and take a crochet needle in Connie bag, passes over Marcus and giving the needle to Charlie,helping to puts down Marcus zombified. He witnesses the window of the plane beginning to crack. Part 14 Jake stares in shock as Charlie stabs Suzanne in the head before the plane window finally cracks open. Part 15 After the window breaks, the plane goes into turbulence. Charlie tells Jake to get into a seat and she assists him into doing so, helping put an oxygen mask on his face. Afterwards she apologies to Jake, telling him that she got the last seat instead of his mother and tells him that he should have been with her. Jake muses that she is probably with his father. Charlie promises him that he'll be with them soon. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jake has killed: *Marcus (Zombified, Caused) Relationships Charlie Charlie acts mysteriously towards Jake. She attempts to stop him from freaking out about the flight. She tends to ignore his questions about the situation at hand, such as about the flu and why she knows about the infected, though it may be due to the intensity of the situation. Charlie takes interest in Jake's predicament with his mother and appears to show some concern about his situation but does not talk to him about it. She does show some concern for him such as her staring a Jake in a concerned way when the situation intensifies and when she gets him away from danger after Suzanne lets Marcus out. When Charlie gets Marcus off Anthony, she is attacked and almost killed but Jake saves her by handing her Connie's crochet needle, allowing her to kill Marcus. Afterwards the window breaks and the plane goes into turbulence, Charlie assists Jake into getting a seat and helps put on his oxygen mask, afterwards she apologises for taking the last seat, claiming he should have been with his Mom, to which he mentions that she is probably with his Dad. Charlie promises him that he'll be with them. Connie Jake and Connie haven't talked much but they appear to get along. Jake talks to her about his situation with his mother and Connie reassures him that his mother will be alright. Appearances Fear The Walking Dead: Flight 462 *"Part 1" *"Part 2" *"Part 3" *"Part 4" *"Part 5" *"Part 6" *"Part 7" *"Part 8" *''Part 9'' *''Part 10'' *''Part 11'' *''Part 12'' *''Part 13'' *''Part 14'' *"Part 15" Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Webisode Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Webisodes Category:Unknown